Love Match
by big-bird-rocks
Summary: “I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY HADES” yelled Train. “OH PLEASE DON’T KILL ME” squealed Sven. “WHAT THE HELL?” they say, surprised. comedy slash SvenXTrain


**Title:**Love Match  
**Author:** bigbirdrocks and little sister  
**Genre:** Comedy/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:**No Black Cat characters were harmed in the making of this fic. Unfortunately I don't own them either.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warning:** Comical slash. MxM kissing. SvenXTrain  
**P.S:** I don't actually support SvenXTrain. I just loooove making fun of it!!!!  
**Summary:**"I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY HADES" yelled Train. "OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" squealed Sven. "WHAT THE HELL?" they say, surprised.  
**Dedication:** To my best friends dad, he died this year

What the actors say backstage - read at your own risk 

**Train:**O goody my first fic ever  
**Sven:** No its not  
**Train:** Well its my first fic from this author, I'm sooooooooo exited  
**Bird:** OMG welcome to my first BLACK CAT fic ever…  
**Eve:** What's so exciting about that?  
**Bird:** Well, it's the only way I can change, twist and control everything the characters in Black cat do.  
**Little sister: **YEEEEEAAAAAH  
**Creed:** Hey am I in this fic  
**Everyone:** (dull voices) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
**Creed:** (walks of crying) everybody hates me  
**Bird:**Just remember. Sven. Train. You've got your kissing scene later.  
**Sven:** O NO  
**Little Sister:** O YEEEEEAAAAAH  
**Rinslet:** O NO. Don't tell me I have to walk in on them  
**Sven:** When did I agree to this???  
**Bird:** When I drugged your noodles and forced you to sign the contract saying I could  
**Everyone:** (except bird) WHHHHHHAAAAAAAT?  
**Little Sister: **You told me you got them legally  
**Bird:** No I said I borrowed them, biiiiig difference  
**Little Sister:** OOOOOOOOO  
**Train:** Just tell me one thing, we don't have sex do we?  
**Rinslet:** O PLEASE NO  
**Eve:** EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW  
**Little Sister:** ooooooo yeeeeaaaaah  
**Bird:** DO YOU THINK I WOULD MAKE YOU DO THAT??????  
**Everyone:** (except bird) YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH  
**Bird:**(glares at them) O well, on with the story  
**Everyone:** FINALLY

**LOVE MATCH**

"I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY HADES" Yelled Train.

"OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" Squealed Sven.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They say, surprised.

Sven and train look at each other weirdly, both confused about Sven's abnormal reaction to danger, especially when it was only little Train doing the threatening. At that particular moment in time, if anyone had walked in on them, they would of seen too full grown men staring at each other with what could of either been love or full blown hatred.

"That's not right Sven" commented Train

"I know I'm not scared by you, I wonder why I am now" wondered Sven

"Yeah, your suppose to be strong, not a scaredy cat" teased Train

"Oi I'm not the cat around here, you are" retorted Sven

"Oh no your fighting again" complained Eve, walking in reading a book.

"Hey Princess, what you reading?" asked Train

"Yeah looks interesting, it even has a bright cover" butted in Sven

"It's a book about Homosexual's and their relationships" Eve said, holding up her book.

Sven and Train stare at her blankly, then looked at each other and blushed.

"Well now why would you be reading a book about that sweaty" Sven said sweetly, with a forced smile on his face, looking guilty.

"I have been watching you and Train interact with each other lately and it's becoming more and more apparent that you are in love with each other, so I decided to do some research" said Eve

"Ok ok you got us now" said Train, "Now run along and let me and Sven continue this argument"

"I see I'm not wanted around here" Eve said, sounding disappointed

"Bye bye princess" Yelled Train, as she walked out of the room

"Now where were we" Asked Sven.

"I think we were going to finish our fight properly" said Train

"O yeah, we were" said Sven, quickly putting his arms up as Train pointed Hades at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY HADES" Yelled Train.

"NOT BEFORE I USE MY KNOCK OUT GAS TO……………knock you out????" Sven questioned, "I think that's right"

"Actually it sound kind of weird" insulted Train

"I love you Train" Sven confesses

"Ok now that just weird" Train comments "But the strange thing is, I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!"

Sven pushes Train against the wall and starts ravishing his mouth with hard, harsh kisses, only to break apart to breath for a sec and immediately start again. The next thing they new was that there was a long loud scream coming from the door. They both turned around to see Rinslet standing there.

"YOU GUYS ARE BLOODY DISGUSTING, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO DISGUSTING IN MY LIFE" Yelled Rinslet "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

Sven and train looked at each other.

"What was her problem?" Asked Sven

"No idea" Replied Train

"Oh well, lets get back to business" said Sven, seductively.

And they did, o lordy they did.

**THE END**

**Rinslet:** How long has Train been in the bathroom for?  
**Eve:** About a day now, he's still trying to wash his mouth out  
**Sven:** I don't see anything wrong with the inside of my mouth  
**Train:** (walking out of the bathroom) YUCK YUCK YUCK, that was disgusting, I'm never doing that again  
**Sven:** Sure you won't  
**Bird:** Now wasn't that fun  
**Everyone:** NOOOOOOOOO  
**Little sister: **YEEEEEAAAAAAAH

What did everyone think, please comment please, I live for comments

Byebye for now……..

**Bigbirdrocks and little sister**


End file.
